eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Juan for All, All for Juan
Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments Originally developed in 2005 to simply show that barangay residents across the country are tuned in to the show, Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol has evolved into one of the most iconic segments of Eat Bulaga!. The segment shows the true purpose of Eat Bulaga! — to help less fortunate Filipinos and to give happiness to every Filipinos who supported the show throughout the years. It is collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. The segment has a split screen format in order to simultaneously show the happenings in the studio on the left screen and in the barangay on the right. The segment officially began on 28 June 2010. The very first barangay that was visited by the segment is Barangay 101, Zone 9, Caloocan City. The segment is divided into two parts: Sugod Bahay and Barangay Bayanihan. The first part is Sugod Bahay, which features different lives of ordinary Filipinos and awards them with financial help for a new chance to realize their hopes and dreams. It is primarily hosted by Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Paolo Ballesteros, and Maine Mendoza. Each day, one lucky barangay resident is randomly chosen by the hosts. A studio host draws an entry from a box containing registration forms and calls the phone number to confirm the lucky winner's name and address. The barangay hosts then go to the home address to meet the lucky winner. The winner then shares his life story to the hosts, such as family, occupation, love life, health, and financial status. Throughout the interview, the hosts comically makes funny remarks to keep the conversation lighthearted and entertaining. The winner will then receive a variety of gifts and prizes from the sponsors of the segment, including a cellphone, appliances, grocery items, and a raffle entry for a chance to win a house and lot. Aside from the sponsor's gifts, the winner receives a large financial aid from the show itself. The second part is Barangay Bayanihan, which aims to promote a communal effort to maintain order and peace while more barangay residents are given the chance to win, hence the Filipino term "bayanihan." It is primarily hosted by Anjo Yllana and Jimmy Santos. All who wish to be eligible to win must bring specific items that the hosts mention and must then race to the numbered spots laid out on the streets in under a minute. The studio hosts pick a random number. The person standing on that number and the three next numbers receive cash prizes and gift packs from the show and its sponsors. The line with the most behaved people, dubbed as the "Bayanihan Line", receives an additional cash prize. In the event of bad weather, the studio hosts select seven entries. The seven winners must each bring plastic bottles and their registration forms to receive a cash prize. In 2017, the show added an opportunity for home viewers to win in Baranggay Bayanihan. Home viewers must take a photo of themselves with the specific item and then post their pictures within five minutes in the designated comment box on the show's Facebook page. The winners are announced at the end of the program. As an effort to bring Eat Bulaga! closer to the Filipino people, Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol has developed a variety of subsegments during its long run. The subsegments range from talent contests to ad-lib soap operas and may usually involve participation of barangay residents. Notable subsegments include Suffer Sireyna, That's My Tambay, Problem Solving, and Kalyeserye. The segment is usually shortened to Juan for All, All for Juan, completely dropping the segment's subtitle. It could also be further simplified into J4A, A4J. Its original title in 2010 was ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Sugod-Bahay sa Barangay ''before being changed to its current title in October 2011. The current title reflects the segment's newfound purpose to promote communal unity or effort to achieve a particular objective for the betterment of society. The original design of the studio was simply a small sari-sari tindahan placed on the side of the studio stage with most of the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts standing around the structure. On 19 May 2014, the studio design was changed to resemble the studio of a news program with a long yellow table at the center of the stage and chairs for the main studio hosts. The change only allows three or four hosts to sit behind the table. The panel of hosts in the studio regilarly consists of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, and Allan K. Trivia * The segment began on 28 June 2010. The very first barangay that was visited by the segment is Barangay 101, Zone 9, Caloocan City. * The oldest person that was visited by the segment 102-year-old Romana Manuel. She was featured on the segment when the Sugod Bahay Gang visited Brgy, Santa Lucia, Calumpit Bulacan on 6 July 2017. Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments